Candy Land
by peddielover123
Summary: Amber Millington has always been the dumb blonde but with the help from new friend's will she take down Vera forever.


Candy Land

So I decided to use this short story as my challenge of the week. I changed the name for the story so it could be a House of Anubis short story fanfiction. I probably won't do A sequel for this although I might you will just have to find out. So here it is.

This story is about a girl named Amber Millington and her adventures in Candy Land. Candy Land is in danger so Amber took charge and told everybody she would save Candy Land. Everybody thought she was too dumb to save Candy Land but she would show them wrong. So she set off to save Candy Land from evil goblins and dwarfs and trolls with her dog Brownie.

On the way she sees a girl fall down after being hit by a goblin so Amber hits the goblin with an arrow. "Are you okay" She asks. "Yeah whatever" She answers. "Okay" Amber says. "What are you doing here" The girl says in an annoyed voice. "I am trying to save Candy Land" Amber says. "Your not smart enough to do that" She says. "Oh really I'm the one who helped you" Amber says. "Fine" She says. "I'm Patricia" Patricia says. "I'm Amber" She says. So the three set off Amber, Patricia, and Brownie through the forest to more adventure ahead.

They are walking until they see a girl almost fall in a hole Patricia runs over and catches her while Amber shoots the goblins, dwarfs, and trolls that almost made her fall in the hole. "Are you okay" Patricia asks the girl. "Yeah I guess" The girl says. "I'm Patricia" Patricia says.:I'm Joy" Joy says. "Amber" Amber says. The four set off in the forest Amber,Patricia,Brownie, and Joy. Until they get stopped at a bridge by a big troll. "You may not pass" The troll says. "Please" Amber says. "No" The troll screams. "Really" Patricia says. She and Joy both kick him until he falls down and they all pass over the bridge.

All of them are walking until they see a girl on the ground passed out so they go up too her "Oh my gosh' Joy says. "I know who this is" Patricia says. "Nina" Patricia and Joy say at the same time. "Who" Amber asks. "She is the one that was chosen to serve the evil Vera" Patricia says. "Nobody could find her but we did" Joy says. "She is freed from the evilness" Patricia says. "Look I have a potion to awake her from her sleep that Vera put on her" Joy says. "How do you have that" Patricia asks. "I always carry this around just in case something happens" Joy says. All the three of them put it on her and she awakes. Nina awakes and they say there names and Nina says the horrible stories about what Vera made her do. They set off Amber,Patricia,Brownie,Joy, and Nina too another stop on the way.

They were stopped at A lolipop garden they all take all of the lolipops with them for safe keeping. They see a light in the house so they knock on the door. Some girl answers. "Hi i'm Mara come in" She says. "Can you come with us to help save candy land from Vera" Amber says. "I have never came out of my house even to pick lolipops" Mara says. "Why" Patrica asks. "Because Vera shot and killed my friends and family and my boyfriend" She says. "Oh my gosh Mara" Amber says. Nina goes over too comfort her. "But I will help you" Mara says. "Great let's go" Joy. They set off Amber,Patricia,Brownie,Joy,Nina, and Mara.

They see a girl fighting tons of other monsters alone so Amber goes and shoots them with arrow, Patricia kicks and punches them while flipping in the air, Brownie barks and bites the monsters,Joy drop kicks them, Nina throws knives at them, and Mara is helping the other girl to safety and gives her a potion. After they are done they all go over to the girl "Thanks" The girl says. "Your welcome" They all say. "Will you help us save Candy Land" Amber asks. "Sure" The girl says. "I'm Kt" She says. They set off Amber,Patricia,Brownie,Joy,Nina,Mara, and Kt.

They are all stopped at the chocolate stream and they see a girl sitting there bleeding "Oh my gosh is she okay" Mara asks. "I'm okay" She "Just a little bleeding" The girl says. They help her and they introduce themselves. "I'm Willow" She says. They all go to the final stage to winning against Vera.

They go to the final stage they are all fighting off the monsters some of them using there legs or arms or weapons. They fight all of them and then Vera comes out. They all hands even the dog and Vera gets shot down by a blast of all the elements. 6 more dogs come out and they all pick one and then name it a special name.

THE END!

Elements (Powers)

Amber- Beauty

Patricia- Fire

Joy- Evil moon

Nina- Water

Mara- Plants,Vines,ETC

Kt- Winter

Willow- Sun

Dog names and appearance

Amber- Brownie dark brown fur hazel eyes

Patricia- Thunder black fur red eyes

Joy- Cocoa light brown fur blue eyes

Nina- Sprinkles brown and white fur with a pink nose green eyes

Mara- Gumdrop white fur with red and blue spots blue eyes

Kt- Snow White fur with brown eyes

Willow- Rose brown fur with red nose red eyes

(Note)

If you want me to do a sequel review and tell me here are some ideas I was thinking for the sequel

~All of the boys have to fight Victor and they meet the girls and fall in love

~the girls and boys meet after the girls fought Vera and they fight for there love

~All of the boys have to fight Rufus and they fall in love when the girls help them

remember to vote even thought I might not do a sequel I might but probably not


End file.
